


Of Course, Doctor

by abscontrix



Series: Deciphered [3]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan lays the mental groundwork for a long night. (Some smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Doctor

Sherlock felt Joan’s teeth pinch on his back again. His face was pressed against the sheets, legs spread and ass up; Joan bent over him, her jeans rubbing against the exposed skin of his buttocks. One hand snaked around his hips to grip his cock loosely while the other massaged between his cheeks, working the muscles near his hole. He huffed, then moaned, then whimpered as she peppered his back with sweet-sharp bites, all while slowly rubbing him from the front and back, magnifying his arousal. Her small, deft hands rubbed down his back, perhaps to comfort him before she withdrew briefly. Sherlock, though not tied down, held his vulnerable position, spread wide and exposed while his face half-hid against a pillow.

He wasn’t quite embarrassed by the position; rather, even with Joan, he had to block out competing stimuli - the afternoon sunlight slanting in, the sounds of the neighbors and streets below, the next paragraph of his bee book hovering round the edge of his conscious mind. His cock hung heavy and flushed between his legs, leaking helplessly, a sharp-sweet exposed nerve, electric-fire energy buzzing through all of him. He was close, or could be close, to orgasm; but tonight, he anticipated that Joan wouldn’t let him stop at one.

Joan’s fingers returned, running slowly from his perineum, lube-slick and gloved for safety. Though Sherlock had been somewhat remiss with safer sex in the past, he appreciated Joan’s thoroughness - it was another small way that she demonstrated that she truly cared for him, wanted to protect him, even as she slapped and scratched and bit.

Her fingers massaged up his cleft lightly, rolling gently at the entrance to his tight hole. He breathed deeply, willing his body to open to her. She rolled a lubed fingertip into him, slowly loosening him, stretching him. Sherlock let out a slow, tightly controlled sigh, but his hips ground back toward her, inviting him in. She slipped a finger in to the first knuckle, circling slowly.

“I almost feel like I shouldn’t reward you for today, Sherlock. You were very unruly.” Sherlock tensed, tightening around her finger, but she kept rubbing and he eased up. This topic was skirting the edges of a dark place, for him; he didn’t quite feel that he deserved her at all. But her other hand kept rubbing reassuringly along his back, and her voice was not sharp. “That was not an acceptable way to treat Captain Gregson.”

“No, but-” He cut himself off when she removed the hand on his back to swat his ass, on the sensitive part near his balls. “No, it wasn’t,” he edited, biting his tongue. “I’ll give him a full apology tomorrow.”

Joan pushed her finger in a little farther. “How will you apologize to me for embarrassing me in front of them?”

“However you prefer,” Sherlock replied, arching his back to change the angle of her inside of him, already desperate for more; he felt like such a slut for so loving, so craving every touch she gave him, every inch she went inside him. He huffed into the sheets as she rubbed the front of her jeans against his hip again, still slowly loosening him.

“Frustration, I think,” she said. “Only fitting, given how frustrating you can be.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal cock ring, warm now to her temperature from where it had pressed to her body.

Sherlock replied without looking back, his hands groping blindly for the device that would bind him, and surely drive him to the edge of his tolerance before the night was through. “Of course, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, but probably slowly...  
> Update 4/15: Another segment written! Hopefully I will get a chance to finish it up soon...


End file.
